On a Plate
by Pooky1234
Summary: Next in my 'Time can be Rewritten' verse for longliveianto based on the title 'Erotic feeding'. I hope it does what the prompt asked for.


Notes: Notes: This is the next part of my stories set in the 'Time can be rewritten universe'. It is for the longliveianto bingo card challenge and is based on the prompt **erotic feeding**. It is a month since Ianto learnt about his immortality. He tries to share with Jack some of what has happened to him. This is fairly explicit so I've M rated it.

**On a Plate**

Ianto took his time preparing the fruit and putting them on a platter. He'd already bought the chocolate dipping box which had different sauces and biscuits. Everything then went onto a tray. Now all he had to do was dress or in this case undress.

He took off his t-shirt and jeans and finally removed his briefs and socks. He put on the apron and laughed at himself in the hall mirror. This afternoon was to cheer Jack up. Ianto wasn't quite sure what was wrong with his lover but he'd been snappy and irritable for a few days now. Ianto hoped that it was nothing to do with his newly discovered immortality. It had been nearly a month now since the Doctor had given him the news. Cerys had settled in well with the team and had taken to the work like a duck to water. There was nothing that she couldn't hack into, including UNIT, which had worked to their advantage.

Ianto knew that Jack's initial shock at his news had been followed by joy because Ianto knew what he was feeling; he was getting used to how each emotion tasted and smelt now. Cerys could screen herself but Jack and the others couldn't. When they made love Ianto was occasionally overwhelmed with Jack's feelings; his senses reeled as he was surrounded by Jack's love and desire. Now, if he'd ever doubted it before, which of course he had, he knew that Jack loved him. He hoped that the platter of food in front of him would replicate the tastes that he got from being with Jack and let Jack understand more about his condition.

He entered the door backwards having to use his arse to open the door. As he turned he saw Jack grinning.

'Now that's what I call room service. I feel a little overdressed,' he said.

Ianto put the tray down on the chest of drawers and moved towards Jack.

'Perhaps I can help you with that,' Ianto suggested as he leant down and caught Jack's mouth in a searing kiss. He felt Jack's arms go around him and cup his arse followed by all his blood rushing south as his cock responded to the feel of Jack's touch. His senses began to fill with sweet smells again.

'Let's get you undressed. I want to try to show you how I can taste emotions and what it's like when we make love,' Ianto explained.

A couple of minutes later and Jack was sat naked on the bed looking up at Ianto with the bluest of eyes shinning brightly and tinged with lust. Ianto dipped a piece of sea salt, pepper and chilli cracker into the dark chocolate sauce and got Jack to take a bite.

'MMmmm what's that,' he asked. 'It's dark and sweet but there's a bit of fire hitting the back of my mouth.

'It's what I get when you look at me,' Ianto explained. 'Love mixed with lust; sometimes it's light and fluffy like marshmallow in white chocolate.' He took the sweet and put it into Jack's mouth but today it's dark and sexy. When you look at me like that I just want to feel you push into me and take me anywhere, the more dangerous the better. When you look at me like that all caution flies out of the door.'

'I'll try to remember that,' Jack said. 'So if I do this what happens?' Jack ran his fingers over Ianto's chest under the apron and his other hand reached down to take his own cock and touch it until it began to harden.

'More dark chocolate, Jack' he said as he dipped a strawberry into the sauce and Jack took a bite. The sauce and strawberry juice ran down from his lips until Ianto swiped his tongue across Jack's chin.

'Have you any toffee sauce?' Jack asked. 'I've a craving for apple in sauce. I've been dreaming of toffee apples and bonfire night but that's months away.' Ianto took a piece and dipped it into the toffee. Jack swallowed eagerly.

'More, I need more and pear do you have any pear in chocolate?' Once again Ianto found the combination and watched as Jack's face contorted in pleasure.

'I thought you only looked like that if I was sucking your cock,' Ianto said. He was confused trying to sense the emotions coming off Jack. There were so many flavours all mixed together.

'Give me the tray,' Jack said. By now both of them were lying on the bed with the tray in between them. Jack then pushed the tray to the bottom of the bed and leaned over. He dipped his finger into the toffee sauce pot he'd removed and took Ianto's cock in his hand. Jack dripped the sauce onto the tip of Ianto's cock and then took it into his mouth. Ianto groaned as Jack continued to suck and lick at the tip and then took it all into his mouth moving up and down. Ianto smelt coffee and realised that he was sensing the taste of his own emotions as Jack continued. The other man stopped for a moment and grabbed some more sauce. He dripped it onto Ianto's chest and swirled it around coating various pieces of fruit and chocolates before eating them. All the while his other hand continued its work.

'I'm going to come,' Ianto said as he spilled the white sticky liquid all over his stomach so it joined the chocolate and fruit juice. Jack began to run his tongue through the sticky mess.

'God, you taste so good, Ianto. This is incredible. I never knew fruit could taste this good but this is amazing I can't get enough.' Ianto leant to get some wet wipes but Jack pushed his hand away.

'No don't do that,' he said. 'I want to smell and taste all you can, Ianto; I want to understand what its like.' Jack's eyes felt like they were burrowing into Ianto's soul; he felt bare, laid out, exposed and oh so needy.

'Fuck me, Jack. I need to feel you inside me, please,' Ianto begged. Jack picked up the dark chocolate sauce and licked his tongue around the tub before plunging it into Ianto's mouth. Ianto matched him, pushing his tongue back as Jack's skin sealed against his own; the mixture of sauce, juice and come that covered his stomach acting like glue. Their cocks rubbed together as well, getting coated in the most unusual lube.

'Please Jack, lube under the pillow.' Ianto growled, desperate to be filled by Jack; the smell of coffee laced with all the other smells driving him wild with desire.

Jack coated his fingers in the strawberry flavoured lube, sat between Ianto's wide open legs and pushed into him slowly. Ianto picked up a piece of mango and fed Jack letting him taste what Ianto could smell.

'Hmm, why mango?' Jack asked.

'I don't know but when you hit just there,' Ianto said as Jack touched his prostate its sweet.' Jack pulled out and dipped his fingers into the white chocolate. He ran the finger around Ianto's hole causing the other man to gasp and then ran his tongue around the rim.

'God, you smell so good, Ianto Jones,' Jack said but Ianto was beyond speech now. Jack coated his cock into lube and slowly pushed into Ianto developing a rhythm. Picking up some truffles from the box he fed them to Ianto as he leaned down over him and ran his fingers up and down the sticky mess that remained on Ianto's chest. All the time he thrust into Ianto Jack kept eating pieces of fruit which he'd run through the sauces or anything else. He'd almost cleared the plate now which was unusual as getting Jack to eat fruit was normally difficult. Jack reared up suddenly above him and Ianto felt the other man come inside him. The air was thick with all sorts of tastes, sweet and savoury, as Ianto felt himself come again when Jack touched him briefly and then fell down on his chest breathing heavily.

'Never been so good,' Jack panted. 'That was amazing.' He looked at the empty tray but all the fruit had gone. 'Do we have any more fruit,' he asked.

'Yeah there's some more in the kitchen,' Ianto replied.

Jack went to peel himself away until Ianto stopped him. 'Jack, stay here a minute I want to ask you something.'

'We're already getting married Ianto, so you don't need to propose again and I need some more strawberry and apple oh, and do we have anymore mango?'

'Stop Jack, and listen to me,' Ianto had to ask. 'Are you pregnant?'


End file.
